


Putting on a show

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, hansoon, soonsol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung is always performing on the quad and Hansol's always watching. Hansol thinks he's keeping his obvious attraction a secret, but Soonyoung's caught on. Will one of them have the courage to ask the other out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting on a show

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another hansoon fic for you guys.

Hansol liked his afternoon breaks. Between his various classes, he never really got to take a breather, but when he finished all of his afternoon classes, he was free to do whatever it is he likes doing during the evenings. And what he liked to do was compose songs, while he watched his long time crush: Soonyoung, from across the campus. Everyday Soonyoung would be on the quad and everyday he would put on a show for his fellow peers. Of course, Soonyoung had other dancers with him like Junhui, Dino, and Minghao, but Hansol enjoyed watching Soonyoung the most, which is why just like yesterday, he sits by the grass with a pencil and paper coming up with songs, while he watches Soonyoung work his magic.

 

Call him crazy, but he kind of thinks that Soonyoung knows he’s crushing on him. Judging from the fact that he, on occasions, has seen Soonyoung look at him while he dances, almost as if he’s doing this just for him. Crazy right? but he can’t deny the fact that they almost always make eye contact and don’t break it when Soonyoung begins to dance.

 

Hansol makes his way to the bench under the tree, while he waits for Soonyoung to make his presence. He feels like such a fangirl, when Soonyoung does all those dance moves, it does things to him. Hansol opens his notebook, which is filled with lyrics as he waits for Soonyoung.

* * *

Soonyoung walks across the university as he and his friends make it to their usual spot. Soonyoung is a music major, but dancing is his passion. He shows others his talents by putting on a show for the entire campus, when he spots a familiar figure under the oak tree. He knows who that is, it’s Hansol. At first, Soonyoung didn’t really notice Hansol, but little by little, Soonyoung noticed that Hansol was always watching him dance, no one else but him.

 

Soonyoung doesn’t know when, but he started to like the fact that Hansol only had eyes for his performance. And he’s not going to lie, Hansol was damn attractive, but it wasn’t his looks that had him pinning over the guy. He remembered one time when he was walking by the music room and he had heard someone singing from the inside. The person sounded really good and their rapping was something Soonyoung had never heard before, so he checked and there he saw Hansol. Of course, being the clumsy person that Soonyoung is, he managed to knock down some boxes and rushed out of the room before Hansol could see him spying on him.

 

It was then that Soonyoung started to notice the male more often. Being the bold person he was, he tried to send signal’s to Hansol by making eye contact and stepping up his game whenever he danced in front of him, but it seemed not to work because Hansol never approached him. He was getting frustrated because ‘How much more obvious could he be?’

 

He leaves those thoughts for a while as he approaches the quad. Many of the students already know that Soonyoung is always performing here, so they also know about the obvious attraction between the two males. It didn’t take the whole campus to figure it out and they would always leave a space for Hansol, so he could have a clear line of view.

 

Soonyoung and his friends all start to set up and Soonyoung can’t help but glance at Hansol and as he predicted Hansol is staring back at him. Soonyoung looks away, but he can’t help but keep the smile that forms on his lips.

 

* * *

The performance is as always. They do the performance that they practice almost every night and Soonyoung makes sure that Hansol can see him. He even keeps eye contact longer than before, but still nothing. Hansol just watches from the oak tree as always and the performance ends like always. Soonyoung is now sporting a frown. What does he have to do to get Hansol to come up to him?

 

“What’s got you so sad?” he hears Junhui say.

 

“Nothing,” replies Soonyoung.

 

“It’s really painful to watch this go on again,” whines Dino.

 

“Watch what go on again?”

 

“You and Hansol. Everyday we come here and everyday you both lose yourselves in each other's eyes. It’s so obvious you both like each other, so if he’s too shy to go up to you, then you go up to him,” replies Minghao as they start packing up.

 

Soonyoung stops in his tracks, they have a point. Soonyoung should just go up to the guy. If he says no then oh well,  but if he says yes then Soonyoung will go from there.

 

“You’re right,” says Soonyoung as he lets the others go on by. He stops for a while as he catches his breath. He’s going to do this. He catches his last breath as he slowly turns around. He’s about to walk to the oak tree, but there’s no Hansol.

 

Damn he thinks as he looks around, Hansol must have left after they finished. Well, he could always try tomorrow.

 

He’s turns around as he heads back to his dorm when he’s suddenly startled.

 

“Hi,” Soonyoung jumps back when he see’s that it’s Hansol whose practically inches away from him.

 

“Hi,” Soonyoung replies.

 

“I’m Han—”

 

“I know,” says Soonyoung as Hansol gives him a surprised looked.

 

“I like to know name of my biggest admirer,” says Soonyoung as he can spot the blush on Hansol’s cheeks.

 

“So you know?” asks Hansol as he looks down to his feet.

 

“Yeah, but what really surprises me is the fact that I have tried giving you the biggest signals I have ever given, and yet you continue to watch,” he says in an amused tone.

 

Hansol smiles as he looks at Soonyoung “Well, I’m here right now and you’re here as well, so if you’re not busy then there’s a cool coff—”

 

“I would love to,” interjects Soonyoung.

 

Hansol gives him a suprised look “Wait right now?”

 

“Yeah right now. I waited for you to ask me since like forever,” says Soonyoung. He was never really good at waiting anyways. Hansol laughs as they both make their way to the coffee house.

 

“By the way, I have a feeling it was you who was listening in when I was in the music room,” asks Hansol.

 

“I have no Idea what you’re talking about,” says Soonyoung as they near the shop. Oh yeah, Hansol knows it was Soonyoung who was in there because after all, the music room did have lots of mirrors and while he had his back to Soonyoung he could see the other's reflection.

 

“Not that I admit to listening in on you,” Soonyoung begins as he grabs one of Hansol’s hands and intertwined their fingers together.

 

“But you have a great voice.”


End file.
